<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Second Chances by Snape_Granger</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031022">Second Chances</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger'>Snape_Granger</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Regression/De-Aging, Blackcest (Harry Potter), F/F, F/M, Pureblood Hermione Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>14,588</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snape_Granger/pseuds/Snape_Granger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident in potions Hermione Granger is reverted to the age of 3 and long kept secrets are revealed causing certain people to switch sides. The war is brewing but will Hermione get her second chance at the childhood she should of had.</p><p>Hermione/Narcissa is not a romantic pairing, sorry there was no additional tags for it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger &amp; Narcissa Black Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Narcissa Black Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>338</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headmaster Albus Dumbledore a man of many talents was beyond mystified. The sight before him had inwardly made him chuckle, it’s not everyday that he saw his most feared Professor Severus Snape wrangle a young child into the Headmasters Office followed by a sheepish looking Neville Longbottom and two very confused and slightly befuddled Gryffindors all of which were wearing slightly green stained robes. </p><p>“Well it seems you all had quite an adventure this afternoon,” Albus smiled unable to help himself as he peered over the rim of his glasses. His gaze firmly fixed on Mr Longbottom who appeared to of shrunk since this morning. </p><p>Severus grimaced as the young girl kicked him in his shin, realising his grip on the terrified girl she stumbled away from him and hid behind the coach. </p><p>“Severus if you could kindly tell me how you came in the possession of a young lass?” Minerva suddenly spoke up. Much to Albus embarrassment of forgetting about his dear friend and colleague happening to be in the room before the strange entourage arrived. “Oh Morgana what on earth happened to you Mr Longbottom?”</p><p>The boy in question guilty fiddled with his far to large robes, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. “I.. Err.. Well I accidentally blew up my cauldron.”</p><p>“As per usual Mr Longbottom has showed his incompetence on brewing a simple potion for boils and somehow managed to not only destroy my classroom but de-aged himself and from what I could tell Miss Granger as well.” Severus growled, rubbing his bruised shin.</p><p>Minerva and Albus shared a look as the Head of Gryffindor slowly approached the young girl still cowering behind the furniture. She knelt before the shivering child, who peered at her from under platinum blonde hair with bright blue eyes. </p><p>“Hello Hermione, do you remember me?” She gently coaxed the girl.</p><p>The blonde child shook her head frantically, curling herself deeper into a ball much to Minerva's discomfort. She had seen Hermione as a grandchild she never had. </p><p>“Interesting.”</p><p>Severus turned his venomous glare upon the elder wizard whose damn blue eyes were twinkling away. “Pray tell Albus how is any of this interesting?”</p><p>Minerva returned to Albus side as he chuckled. “I never knew Miss Granger was blonde is all. Interesting don’t you think?”</p><p>“Severus is this permanent or can you reverse the incident?” Minerva turned her attention to her younger brooding colleague. For now ignoring the comment but filing it away for later.</p><p>The dark haired wizard shook his head stepping closer to the desk. Slightly grateful that the three older students are sitting on the couches far enough away to not overhear them.</p><p>“I will need to know what Longbottom put in the cauldron because as of right now I can’t see how a simple boils cure could result in this.. furthermore I will need all the students that were unfortunately in the room at the time of the explosion to be seen by Pomfrey.” </p><p>Minerva nodded, swiftly departing the office with her emerald green robes swirling behind her.<br/>
“If I may Severus I would like to see what took place so when the time to alert parents and guardians to their charges rather peculiar predicament I will know what to say.” </p><p>With his consent both wizards took their place at the marble platform that held the large Penseive bowl. </p><p>Potions class 15minutes ago</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Watch out.” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Students frantically dived beneath their benches as the furious bubbling concoction exploded, the classroom shuddering under the force of blow. Screams echoed off the stone walls as the vivid green mess landed on every possible surface. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Longbottom explain yourself!” Professor Snape roared, his pale complexion darkening under the flush of anger spreading steadily up his neck as he took in the chaos of his once pristine Potions classroom. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Neville Longbottom shakily pulled himself up, his robes hanging heavily on his battered form. The green mess clung to his robes and skin. “Sss.. sorry Professor.” His lip quivered unable to meet his scary Professor’s stern glare. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Longbottom what on Salazar’s name have you done to yourself?” Snape examined the timid Gryffindor stuttering under his gaze. Something was different about the bumbling fool and from the potion partially covering the boy he would bet his Vault on it that Longbottoms failed assignment was to blame yet again. </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>A sudden sharp wail broke off Severus’s train of thought, all eyes turning to the space once occupied by Longbottom’s bench partner Hermione Granger. “Where’s Granger?” </strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Ignoring the confused looks from the two thirds of the Gryffindor trio, he picked his way across the far side of the room. Crouching down next to the small wriggling bundle Severus gently pulled back the discarded robe another thing covered in potion to his utter horror to reveal a young blonde child who was fussing stuck in overly large uniform.</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>“Well unless a child has somehow managed to sneak in one of the most protected places in magical Britain I would dare say we have found you Miss Granger. At least you don't talk as much in this state, thank Salazar for small miracles."</strong>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione blinked under the harsh light emitting from the strange ladies funny looking stick. She remembered mommy's stick but she wouldn't let her play with it though. She had seen the tall scary man step away when he dumped her on the big bed causing skinny Santa to chuckle when she stuck her tongue out at him.</p><p>“Hello little lady can you tell me your name?” The kind strange lady asked with a smile.</p><p>Hermione grinned up at her, of course she can. “My name Hermione.” </p><p>“And how old are you Hermione?”</p><p>She definitely new that one, in her excitement Hermione stuck up three of her fingers. Giggling as the kind lady copied her. She wondered where her mommy was, she would definitely like these funny people. </p><p>“Mommy?” </p><p>Skinny Santa and kind lady shared a look neither able to reply as a fluffy cat jumped on the bed beside Hermione much to her wonder. “Cat.” She giggled again as the furry creature rubbed against her legs, the vibration of her purrs traveling through her small body.<br/>
<br/>
Once Hermione had her attention fully taken by Minerva, Poppy beckoned the two wizards away from the bed. Holding onto the slate that was currently reading out her young patients information.</p><p>“Well I can definitely guarantee that this is Hermione and she is three years of age..” Madame Pomfrey trailed off, her focus on the young blonde cooing over Minerva in her tabby form. </p><p>“But?” </p><p>She handed the slate over to Albus. “Miss Granger is not and has never been a Muggle born witch.”</p><p>“Her records never stated an adoption nor who her biological parents are. I have already sent Nymphadora and Sirius to retrieve the Grangers, hopefully we can clear this up.” Albus frowned in thought. </p><p>An hour later Albus and Minerva sat with the Grangers while Severus stood silently in the shadows not wanting to draw attention to himself. </p><p>“Thank you for coming. I know you must be very busy but we have an unfortunate accident that resulted in a magical mishap with young Hermione.” The Headmaster started off once the offer of tea was declined.</p><p>Dr Lilith and Johnathon Granger remained still, both watching the other. </p><p>“What happened?” Johnathon asked. His voice empty.</p><p>Minerva winced at his nonchalant tone. “From what we have gathered so far, an accident in potions from another student caused a magical mishap with your daughter’s magical core reverting Hermione back to her 3 year old self."</p><p>“No, no no. This isn’t happening.” Lilith shot off up the coach and paced to the large open window, the forest was still at this time of night.</p><p>“I’m sorry this happened but Hermione is well in herself I can assure you that. If this can’t be reversed I’m afraid Hermione will have to...”</p><p>“No. Absolutely not. Not happening.”</p><p>Severus crossed his arms, annoyance starting to set in and by the way Albus brows ounces together, he could safely say he wasn’t the only one feeling it.</p><p>“I know this must be distressing for you but I can assure....”</p><p>Lilith swung her glare upon the seated duo. “She is not coming with us. This has nothing to do with distress. I raised her once and I will not do it again.”</p><p>“We are aware as of this evening that Hermione was adopted by you. I’m sure...” Albus was yet again cut off.</p><p>“We didn’t formally adopt her. We found her on our doorstep late one night.” The husband replied bitterly. “She must of been about two maybe three years of age. I personally wanted to dump her with child services but my wife insisted on keeping her.” </p><p>Minerva growled lightly but both muggles heard her enough to shock them into silence. “That young lass is not a pet that you just dump when you tire of her, what sort of people are you?” </p><p>Albus quickly laid his hand upon Minerva’s stiff back, his magic softly pulsing around them, the result relaxed the angry witch enough to stop her in her tracks.</p><p>“Hermione needs a loving home right now and if you are unwilling to give it to her then I will be forced to intervene.” He was calm on the outside but Albus was seething on the inside, a storm wanting to erupt much like Minerva’s outburst but for young Hermione’s sake he needed to remain calm.</p><p>Lilith Granger shook her brown curls away from her face, unable to meet the Headmasters eye. “When we took Hermione in, we won’t told she was a witch if we had known.. it doesn’t matter I’m sorry Mr Dumbledore but you wasted your time and ours. Hermione..” Lilith bit her lip, sneaking a glance at her silent husband. “She needs to be here, in this world this is her home. So I’m going to have to say no.”</p><p>“Please Dr Granger at least let us talk this through before you make any rash decisions.” Minerva tried her best to defuse the situation. </p><p>“No. I never agreed to raising the girl twice. She is not our problem, not anymore,” Johnathon Granger sneered at the older woman. “This isn’t our world and you still want to dump your problems on to us but enough is enough. My wife said no and now I’m saying no.”</p><p>Albus swallowed the sharp retort at the raised brow from Severus. He couldn’t force the Muggle couple to take Hermione back home, if it was ever her home to begin with. Putting on a practiced smile. “You will need to sign this document for the ministry to file away.” His tone sombre as he pulled open the top drawer of his desk. Pulling out an official ministry wallet, he shuffled the parchments until he found the correct one.</p><p>“What is this?” Johnathon grumbled as he peered down at the contract.</p><p>Placing a quill down beside the parchment. “It will officially take your rights to declare Hermione as your daughter and heir away. It will also give us the right to find Hermione a new loving home if we don’t found her biological parents first and you will loose your knowledge of our world as well.” Minerva spoke up, tears glistening in her green eyes as she watched the Grangers sign the dreaded document. Officially throwing away their daughter as if she was trash.</p><p> “Well I don’t feel no different.” Lilith remarked.</p><p>Severus barely suppressed his sneer. “Obviously not. Two members from the department of mysteries will take you home and from there remove anything and everything about magic and Hermione.” He may not like the girl but even he had the heart to feel sympathy for the now orphan child.</p><p>Severus cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Before you depart what colour was Miss.. Hermione's hair and eyes when you first found her?" He dug his nails into his palms, feeling uneasy about using the girl's given name.</p><p>The Grangers gave him an odd look but Lilith complied. "Brown hair and brown eyes much like mine I suppose. Why does that even matter?" </p><p>Severus refused to indulge the obnoxious woman and turned his back to the room as he stared out into the night sky. Oh how he wished he had a glass of firewhiskey right now.</p><p>After the Grangers left with two Unspeakables in tow, Minerva slumped down in her seat in defeat. Her heart was breaking for Hermione and she had no clue on what would happen next.</p><p>“Well that could of gone better but the question remains how and why was a three year old abandoned on a stranger’s doorstep?” The Headmaster rubbed his temples with his fingers hoping to starve off the oncoming headache. “I suppose we need to contact Augusta Longbottom and I for one am not looking forward to that conversation.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Scared and alone. With no mommy and daddy. No Dragon.</p><p>Sadness was eating away at Hermione to the point that when the kind no.. Poppy as the kind lady said to call her, turned away she jumped off the very tall bed and decided to explore her surroundings.</p><p>The hallway was extremely long with lots of different doors on each side and each door refused to budge much to Hermione’s grumbling. Though she dud giggle when she ran her fingers along the cold stone walls as she ran, watching in utter fascination as the large torches on the walls sparked to life as she went past. <br/>
Hermione stumbled to the floor when she collided with a firm object in her path. Looking up she saw magical moons and stars floating on a blue background, she stroked the funny picture. Admiring the colourful eye-catching scene.</p><p>“Miss Hermione what are you doing out of bed? Does Poppy know you left?” Skinny Santa smiled down at her. Hermione pulled herself up using Santa’s robes. Sticking her arms up, beckoning the jolly man to pick her up which he complied.</p><p>“Santa I want mommy.” Her lip wobbled.</p><p>They set off down the hall in the direction Santa had come from. “Are you hungry?”</p><p>Hermione thought about it. Yes she was definitely hungry. She nodded her head, tightening her grip on Santa’s neck as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.</p><p>Albus felt his heart go out to the young girl as she clutched him closer. He didn’t have it in him to break her little heart so he used the only thing he actually understood about children. Food.</p><p>He smiled brightly as students parted letting the Headmaster through and into the Great Hall. All of them gawking at the elderly wizard carrying a small child in his arms. Silence followed him and Hermione to the high rise that contained the staff table.</p><p>“Miss Hermione do you want to sit next to Minerva and myself?” He gently eased her into the highchair that Severus helpfully conjured between the Headmaster and Minerva’s place settings. </p><p>The students watched with enrapt attention as the youngest temporary Hogwarts residence gleefully made a mess with the meal she was given by Professor McGonagall and even more watched the stern Head of Gryffindor lower her guard as she cooed gently at the blonde haired little girl. </p><p>“It seems we make quite a sight Minerva dear,” Albus chuckled at the messy three year old who was busy grabbing food off his plate. “She’s been asking for her mother again, I think we should do the genetic tree test Severus.” He sadly turned to his master spy, “She deserves to be with her mother and if what the Grangers said was true then Hermione may be asking for her biological mother and not for Lilith.”</p><p>Severus nodded watching the child giggle at the mess she created. “I may know her identity and if she is who I believe she is then we have a bigger problem..” He bit back a twitch of his lips at Minerva’s spluttering as she tried to dry up her sodden lap from Hermione’s rather accurate aim of spilled pumpkin juice, “Her mother never gave her up, she was kidnapped just after her third birthday leaving behind her two year old brother.” His dark eyes seeked out the blonde headed wizard of his house who was staring up at the staff table with a look of curiosity and part to Severus’s surprise sadness.</p><p>Albus followed the younger wizards gaze even know knowing what Severus was trying to say he wasn’t all that surprised at the realisation of Hermione’s possible identity.</p><p>“I will do the test tonight and contact Narcissa in the morning if the results are what I believe they’ll be.” And with that the dark brooding wizard swept out of the Great Hall leaving behind a silent Dumbledore deep in thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <strong> <em>Hermione Narcissa Black – 19th July 1979 </em> </strong> </span>
</p><p><br/>
<em>Pollux Black – Paternal great grandfather (deceased)</em><br/>
<em>Ima black nee Crabbe – Paternal great grandmother (deceased)</em><br/>
<em>Tobias Rosier – Maternal great grandfather (deceased)</em><br/>
<em>Lucinda Rosier – Maternal great grandmother (deceased)</em><br/>
<em>Cygnus Black 3rd – Grandfather (deceased)</em><br/>
<em>Druella Black nee Rosier – Grandmother </em><br/>
<em>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black – Paternal mother </em><br/>
<em>Rodolphus Lestrange – Stepfather </em><br/>
<em>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Maternal mother </em><br/>
<em>Lucius Malfoy – Stepfather</em><br/>
<em>Draco Malfoy – Half brother </em><br/>
<em>Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Aunt – Disowned </em><br/>
<em>Edward Tonks – Uncle through marriage</em><br/>
<em>Nymphadora Tonks – Cousin </em><br/>
<em>Sirius Black – 2nd cousin – Disowned </em><br/>
<em>Regulus Black – 2nd cousin (deceased) </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"As I suspected, Hermione Black daughter to Narcissa and Bellatrix," Severus stated, dropping the blood stained parchment in front of the Headmaster. "I have sent Narcissa an owl asking for her assistance on a personal matter of utmost importance. Hopefully I will hear from her today."</p><p>Albus nodded as he scanned the parchment, his blue eyes soaking in the detailed information. A brow raised as his attention zoomed on Druella Black's name. "I was unaware that Lady Black was still alive especially after the very public announcement of both Cygnus and Druella's death back when Bellatrix first made Death Eater. I wonder if she is aware of her granddaughter being born from two of her daughters."</p><p>On seeing Severus's frown Albus smiled waving his hand in the air. "Worry not Severus I am only stating my thoughts I don't judge neither sister and especially not young Hermione." </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Paternal Mother - She who sires child like a man would.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Narcissa grimaced, the tremor in her right hand was back and her husband had to be in the very room she was as her fears came bubbling back up to the surface. The note that she had received that morning was now sitting on Lucius desk, the black scrawl of Severus handwriting was glaring up at her in accusation or so it would seem judging by her husbands and sisters faces.</p><p>She wanted to speak but her jaw wouldn’t respond to command, instead she remained mute as the uncomfortable silence dragged on. </p><p>Bellatrix leant against the glass wall watching her baby sister pace a frantic hole in the carpet. As crude as a Muggle commoner her thoughts strayed to Narcissa’s perfectly toned backside. I hate to see you go but I love to watch you walk away. The dark witch smirked, cocking her head to the side. </p><p>“Why would Severus be writing secret letters to you Narcissa?” Lucius muttered, screwing up the parchment.</p><p>“One would believe Snape is in need of Cissa’s assistance as the letter says or are you really that thick brother in law?” Bellatrix sneered. Her hatred for him growing day by day since marrying her Narcissa. “One would think you don’t trust your wife Lucy.” She just couldn’t help rubbing it in considering the man knew about Cissa’s infidelity with herself.</p><p>Her sister shot her a glare that spoke more than any word would carry. Bellatrix smirked enjoying the tension in the room. “Unlike you like Lucius I have no interest in questioning Severus reasoning and as you are not my keeper I shall be leaving to meet with the man.” </p><p>Without waiting for a reply Narcissa swept out the room nearly colliding with Fenrir Greyback and his unsavoury group of mutts yapping at his filthy heel. Ignoring the beast’s foul presence in her once beloved home the Lady of the manor grabbed her winter robes and slipped out the front doors.<br/>......</p><p>Hogwarts school had been a second home to her during her school years, an escape from her tortuous home life with her father lording over the house as a tyrant then later in life when The Dark Lord took over their home and their lives. All because her husband couldn’t leave the past in the past much like her oldest sister and lover. </p><p>The letter she received had been a ploy for those back at the manor. Severus was always sneaky and paranoid when it came to sending correspondence through owl, the true letter she received had vanished the moment another laid eyes upon the parchment.</p><p>Coordinates to meet on Hogwarts grounds by forbidden forest and Quidditch playing field. The Black Lake.</p><p>“Lady Malfoy.” She turned on her heel upon hearing Dumbledore cordially greet her from his perch on one of the many large rocks scattered around the Black Lake. She barely spared him a glance as her full attention was pulled towards Severus and McGonagall who sat a far distance away with Harry Potter and the youngest Weasley boy. </p><p>“What is this about Dumbledore? My husband believes this is some kind of trap.” Her voice was emotionless, the perfect pureblood princess. Even though Lucius had his misgivings he certainly didn’t think her meeting with Severus was a trap from the Order of the Phoenix.</p><p>Albus smiled more genuinely as he stood with more grace than a man of his age could possibly possess. She fell in step with the Headmaster.</p><p>“Tell me Narcissa what happened 12 years ago on the night you lost your daughter?”</p><p>Her whole body froze up, her heart frantically beating under her ribs. The disappearance of her beloved daughter wasn’t public knowledge nor was her existence. Her eyes stung from the sudden onslaught of unshed tears.</p><p>Albus sadly turned his sight on the distraught younger woman. “I am very sorry, Minerva has told me on occasion that I do not handle sensitive matter better than I should. I only ask you this because until recently we were unaware of you having a daughter.”</p><p>Shutting her emotions off was like peeling off her robes at the end of a tiring day. Never had she had trouble like now in controlling herself.</p><p>“Did Draco owl you about an incident occurring on Monday in Potions class?” Albus cleared his throat “I only ask as I have received numerous complaints from parents since Monday night.”</p><p>She could barely nod.</p><p>“Then I’m sure you are aware that young Neville Longbottom exploded his cauldron causing untold amounts of damage including de-ageing himself and another fellow student. While Neville only referred to a second year, the other student in question lost twelve years reverting back to their 3 year old self... We of course contacted their parents in regards to this unique situation but..”</p><p>“I take it they didn’t take it very well?” Narcissa composed herself enough to take in what Dumbledore was saying. If it had been her son she certainly wouldn’t have been amused with another of the Headmaster’s failures.</p><p>He chuckled in despite of himself. “No they didn’t but not to what you’re thinking. Madame Pomfrey has of course examined the student and after the exam we were I suppose taken back with the results as we had believed the student in question was Muggle born. The parents had no desire to take the child home with them and signed away their rights.”</p><p>Narcissa couldn't conform how any parent by blood or not could sign their child away. She could never abandon her son like that even if after all these years she had become unfairly distant towards Draco.</p><p>They stopped short of the strange group, all four seemingly unaware of their two man audience. Narcissa primly straightened her robes, wondering if the old man would be finally getting to the reason for why she was called for.</p><p>“Which leads us to you.”</p><p>She raised a perfectly groomed brow, confusion clearly written on her face. Dumbledore placed a roll of parchment in her trembling hands beckoning her to unroll the scroll.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <strong>
      <em>Hermione Narcissa Black – 19th July 1979 </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <em>Pollux Black – Paternal great grandfather (deceased)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Ima black nee Crabbe – Paternal great grandmother (deceased)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Tobias Rosier – Maternal great grandfather (deceased)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucinda Rosier – Maternal great grandmother (deceased)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Cygnus Black 3rd – Grandfather (deceased)</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Druella Black nee Rosier – Grandmother </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black – Paternal mother </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Rodolphus Lestrange – Stepfather </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Narcissa Malfoy nee Black – Maternal mother </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Lucius Malfoy – Stepfather</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Draco Malfoy – Half brother </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Andromeda Tonks nee Black – Aunt – Disowned </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Edward Tonks – Uncle through marriage</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Nymphadora Tonks – Cousin </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Sirius Black – 2nd cousin – Disowned </em>
  <br/>
  <em>Regulus Black – 2nd cousin (deceased) </em>
</p><p>“Severus on my request did a Genetic tree test using the child’s blood...”</p><p>A strangled gasp choked Narcissa, her eyes swimming with tears.</p><p>“We truly are sorry that it took 12 years for you to finally have closure.” Albus patted the woman on her tense shoulder taking a step back to reveal the group watching quietly on.</p><p>Though she noticed Potter’s strange smile and the Weasley boy’s frown, it was the scene before her that broke any composure she had left. Her knees felt far to weak to hold up her quivering body.</p><p>Hermione giggled as she ran circles around the fat ginger cat. She had gotten bored with the human people until the fluffy creature pounced on her from nowhere. </p><p>“Cat.” She patted its fur clumsily earning a growl of protest from the annoyed ginger kitty.</p><p>A sob caught Hermione’s attention, her eyes went wide. “Mommy.” She shouted excitedly as she scrambled towards her crying mommy who was being held up by the scary man who she found wasn’t actually scary. </p><p>Narcissa in her shock dropped to her knees when her daughter was in reach before she could respond she had a face full of hair and the so familiar small arms clutching her neck. Her baby girl was shaking in her embrace, she placed a loving kiss on her girls crown. Tears splattered down her cheeks as years of pain and sorrow unleashed.</p><p>“Mommy can I go home now?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione hadn’t let go of her mommy since their hug and kisses by the big lake. She refused to be put down and her mommy certainly wasn’t letting her go, so mommy held her all the way to Santa’s workshop where the pretty birdie was watching from his tall perch.</p><p>“Mommy I want birdie,” she whispered in her ear pointing at the colourful bird.</p><p>Mommy laughed her twinkly laugh shaking her head. “No baby Fawkes doesn’t want cuddles right now but I know someone who does.” </p><p>Hermione smiled pointing at mommy snuggling deeper into her warm arms. Closing her eyes as she got sleepy. She knew her mommy would come for her, mommy always would.<br/>..</p><p>Harry watched the interaction between his best friend and the mother of his school bully. It was odd seeing the infamous Ice Queen show her emotions so openly by then again knowing that she had her daughter back would break any of the coldest hearts. It partially made him sad knowing Hermione wouldn’t be coming back. Though in his heart he was overjoyed that Hermione would finally be going home to her rightful place. Who knows maybe Malfoy would finally found a way to remove his pompous head out his ass now his sister is back.</p><p>He most would understand how it would feel on reuniting with those they wish for most. While he had Sirius he knew he would do anything to be with his mother and father again.<br/>..</p><p>Ron glared at Malfoy’s mom. How dare she take Hermione away from him. How dare Hermione be a Malfoy. It was disgusting being related to Malfoy of all people. Death Eaters the whole lot of them.<br/>..</p><p>“Thank you Albus. I had given up hope along time ago...” Narcissa tightened her grip on her daughter’s sleeping form, warmth blossoming in her chest at the feel of her babies heartbeat beating against her chest. “I don’t know how you did it but I shall be forever in your debt.” </p><p>Hermione shifted against Narcissa’s neck, her soft breaths ghosting her bare flesh. It brought her back to all those years ago when she first held her baby girl.</p><p>“Do you think Lucius could of had anything to do with Hermione..” Minerva suddenly spoke up from her corner.<br/>Narcissa shook her head, “Lucius is many things but he adored Hermione even knowing that...” She stopped her eyes on the two young men.</p><p>“Lucius was a bitter man since that day. He stopped living to the point that Cissy had to ask for me to intervene. I’m fully aware that he would be the first suspect but not in this case, the man thought Hermione as his daughter even when Abraxas made it clear that the girl would never be a Malfoy in his eyes.” Severus continued much to Narcissa’s relief.</p><p>Albus nodded along, his eyes twinkling. “It seems we have another mystery on our hands but that can wait for now. I no doubt believe you would like to take young Hermione home." Stepping away from the group Albus whispered to Minerva. "I think young master Draco should also return home so he can be told by his parents instead of the gossip rag.,"</p><p>Minerva instantly agreed.</p><p>“Is this permeant?” Uncertainty holding her entire being in fear.</p><p>Severus leant forward catching Narcissa’s eye. “For what I have managed to determine from Longbottoms dreadful excuse of a Potion that both him and .. Hermione are permanently de-aged and will have to grow up again.” </p><p>“Wait so Neville will have to go back to second year?” Potter interrupted looking as per usual confused. </p><p>“Yes Potter since Longbottom no longer retains his memory since beyond first year the bumbling fool will have to redo second year.” Severus glared, shifting his face into his neutral mask he turned back to Narcissa. “You’ll be able to bring Hermione up the way she should. I know this is a lot considering how you missed out the first time but this your chance to start again. From what I can see Hermione won’t remember the life she had in the Mundane world as she grows.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was not how she thought her day would end. The parlour was silent beyond the crackling of the fire coming to life, emitting warmth in the chilly room. After calling for her husband and sister, the group had sat in complete silence. Lucius and Bellatrix with glasses of firewhiskey in hand and Draco sitting by his father staring at Hermione.</p><p>Everyone was lost in their own head after Narcissa had explained what happened and that Hermione was back for good. Something that would take Narcissa sometime getting used to.</p><p>She would have to unseal Hermione’s chambers. Air the rooms and change the bedding. New clothes and toys. No doubt the old ones will be any good but Hermione might not want to let the old ones go. </p><p>Bellatrix was unnaturally quiet, her attention never left the sleeping blonde girl in Narcissa’s arms. Swirling the amber liquid in the crystal glass, lost in thought. She never got to spend much time with her.. the girl before she ended up in Azkaban. Always to busy doing her Lords bidding. </p><p>“She was raised as a mudblood. What an insult on the name of House Black.” Bellatrix finally broke her silence. </p><p>Lucius snorted most undignified for a pureblood Lord. “Don’t see why you care so much Lestrange after all you were hardly there for her.” </p><p>Narcissa rolled her eyes at the childish bickering. “How are you doing Draco?” The young wizard had tried to be invisible up until his mother forced the room’s attention on to him.</p><p>“I don’t remember much about her. There’s nothing to say.” His words echoed as he stormed out the parlour, slamming the doors behind him. Missing the flash of pain on his mother’s face.</p><p>“Such a bleeding drama queen definitely a Malfoy.” Bellatrix smirked, downing the rest of her drink. “Give her here then Cissa.” Rolling her eyes at the protective stance her lover took, “just give me the girl, not like I’m going to drop her.”</p><p>Hermione fussed in her sleep, clinging tightly to the neck she was holding on to. She slowly blinked awake upon realising her mommy wasn’t holding her anymore. She was met by dark eyes peering down at her from a head of black wild curls.</p><p>“Well look at you pet, aren’t you a beauty.” The strange dark haired lady babbled. “You’re certainly a Black alright, gonna have lots of paramours aren’t you pet.”</p><p>Hermione blinked at her not understanding what the strange lady was saying. She turned from the warm neck to look for mommy. Her mommy was standing next to daddy.</p><p>“Bella she’s just a baby.” Mommy groaned.</p><p>“Daddy.” She squealed out squirming in the strange lady’s arms, reaching out for daddy.</p><p>Bellatrix shot Lucius a glare as he tried to take Hermione from her. “I can handle my own Heir Lucius.” </p><p>“Not only does she not know you, Hermione is more than just an Heir, you ridiculous harpy.” Lucius spat, gentle taking Hermione from her grasp. “Hello angel.” He smiled into her soft hair. “I’m so glad you are finally home.”</p><p>...</p><p>This room was her favourite it had all her cuddly friends in here. There was Stuffy her dragon she got from her little Dragon. She loved the bright colours mommy drawed on the walls creating lots of different animals. She couldn’t quite remember the names, they were very long but the dragon was her favourite. </p><p>Looking around Hermione couldn’t found Stuffy, the last time she had him he was playing with her other cuddlys but her cuddlys had somehow found their way to their shelves and still no Stuffy to be found. Bedroom time maybe Stuffy went to bed early.</p><p>“Stuffy??” she called out as she scrambled to her bedroom. </p><p>“Looking for something pet?” The strange lady was lying on her bed with Stuffy on her tummy. Hermione wasn’t one to admit defeat not when Stuffy needed rescuing. Does he need rescuing? He does look happy up there. </p><p>Suddenly everything went back and she squealed in laughter as strange lady picked her up and spun her around in circles making her very dizzy. She liked this game.</p><p>“What’s my name pet?” the strange lady asked once she dropped them both on the big bed.<br/>Hermione scrunched her face up in concentration earning a laugh in return.</p><p>“Doesn’t matter you can call me Mama.” Hermione smiled to help cheer Mama up, Mama looked sad when she said that.</p><p>“Mama sad?” She yawned snuggling in Mama’s side with Stuffy squeezed in her lap.</p><p>Bellatrix leant back against the pillows bringing the sleepy child with her. “No one is going to take you from me again pet.” Not even Him. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Daily Prophet </p><p>
  <span class="u"><em><strong>Hermione Granger or Hermione Malfoy</strong> </em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em> <strong>Fraud or Insane</strong> </em> </span><br/>
<span class="u"> <em> <strong>By Rita Skeeter</strong> </em> </span>
</p><p>The Muggle born 5th year Hermione Granger</p><p>Has the poor grieving Malfoy family wrapped around her finger. Unearthing the tragic story of their missing 3 year old daughter 12 years previous, Hermione Granger had caused an explosive incident in Potions period to which she used the distraction to de-age herself into a three year Malfoy Heir.</p><p>At the time the Malfoy family was unable to comment, no doubt stuck in their grieve for their long lost daughter. </p><p>Harry Potter was to distraught to comment on his ex girlfriends betrayal.</p><p>R.S. With me today I have Ronald Weasley the ex boyfriend on the tell of the true Hermione Granger.</p><p>R.W. I knew what Hermione was doing from the start.</p><p>R.S. Can you tell us what her plan was?</p><p>R.W. Mione has always been obsessed with me, I knew she had problems and I thought I could help her but I knew she had her sights set on Malfoy.. Draco Malfoy I mean.</p><p>R.S. So her ploy from the start was to come close to the grieving family to gain access to Draco?</p><p>R.W. Well yeah she knew he wouldn’t touch her you know being a Muggle born so she came up with the plan of pretending to be the missing Malfoy daughter. I told her it was insane but she didn’t listen.</p><p>R.S. What happened in the classroom on Monday 12th November?</p><p>R.W. Neville was distracted and when he wasn’t looking she snug in something in the cauldron then it... Boom.. exploded everywhere. </p><p>R.S. No one else knew what Miss Granger was up to?</p><p>R.W. Harry might know but he won’t say anything because of Siri... I mean.</p><p>R.S. Hermione Granger plotted the entire incident injuring several students in her rise to snatch Draco Malfoy Heir to House Malfoy for herself. I have said this before and I shall say it again it seems little miss Muggle born is again leaving broken hearts in her wake. </p><p>R.W. I just want Hermione to understand what she did was wrong and to come back. I am here with open arms for you Mione. You just need help.</p><p>Ronald Weasley has broken down in tears from the horrific actions of his true love. </p><p>R.S. Thank you Mr Weasley you have certainly opened our eyes to the deceit and lies that continue to follow Miss Granger.</p><p>Stayed tuned to follow our story on Hermione Granger.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“Utter fucking nonsense.” Bellatrix gritted her teeth, slamming down the crumpled copy of the Daily Prophet on the table. The nearest breakfast condiments jostled under the force of the palm thumping onto the wooden surface.</p><p>“Bella language please.” Mommy said telling off Mama as she looked at Hermione. “We’ll talk about it later.”</p><p>Hermione watched with enrapt attention as Mama wriggled in her big girls chair as she grumbled out loud. Giggling as the bottles next to her fell over.</p><p>“What are you laughing about pet?” Mama turned to Hermione, a silly grin on her face.</p><p>She pointed at the mess clapping her sticky hands excitedly. “Mama made mess. Do it again.” She grabbed Mama’s robe tugging for attention.</p><p>“Going soft on us Bella? You wouldn’t allow anyone to call you that.” The big smelly man roared in laughter, causing Hermione to flinch. The smelly man turned his toothy face on her, she shook under his horrible look. “Something wrong pretty thing?”</p><p>Bellatrix felt her girls little fists tighten on her robe sleeve due to Greyback. The very thought that the hideous fool would dare cause her daughter such distress made her blood boil.</p><p>“Mommy??” Hermione cried out, tears splashing down her round cheeks.</p><p>Narcissa swept Hermione into her arms, cooing gently to settle her down just as Bellatrix whipped out her wand only stopping as Cissa stepped in front of her.</p><p>“Wait until we have left the room Bella," she whispered, placing a soft kiss on her cheek. “Come on baby let’s go found daddy. Say bye bye to Mama.” Hermione waved at Bellatrix as the door swung shut behind them.</p><p>Bellatrix smirked twirling her wand between her thumb and finger, the manic glint in her dark eyes made the cowards at the breakfast table shudder. </p><p>“Now, now boys I haven’t even started yet.” She cackled as the first spell came her way. “Play time boys.” </p><p>Within seconds Bellatrix had removed her outer robes with a careless flourish and a sadist grin plastered on her otherwise calm face. </p><p>“Come get me beast.” She taunted the growling Werewolf.</p><p>The self claimed Alpha paced the length of the table, his teeth bared. “The bitch is mine to kill.” The other werewolves gulped, heads bowed and backing off. </p><p>“I’ll tell you what mutt to make this a more even fight I will lose the wand.” She cackled, carelessly tossing her wand behind her. “Not like I need it to put you in your place dog.”</p><p>“Fight me bitch. No. More. Talk.” Greyback launched from the ground, his body transforming in mid air. A bone chilling howl followed as the Alpha landed inches from the dark witch.</p><p>Fuck me. </p><p>Blood pumping. Adrenaline rushing through her veins. Daggers out. Oh how she loves a good chase. Dodge, duck weave. Punch.</p><p>The werewolf crashed into her.</p><p>Her head collided with the brick wall, the echo of the thud seemed to be stuck on repeat inside her head. She stifled the gasp of pain, clutching her dagger she pushed up from the ground and landed straight on the werewolves back. </p><p>The dizziness was quite the rush and the beast thrashing beneath her made her feel alive. The steel pierced its thick neck, hot red blood trickled down her hand as Greyback whined. </p><p>“Enough.” </p><p>Bellatrix jumped with the grace of a lioness on the hunt to land on her feet in front of her Lord. Gritting her teeth she lowered herself to the ground and kissed the hem of his robes mindful of the human eating snake that withered around his bare skeleton like feet.</p><p>“What isss going on here?” The Dark Lord hissed out, his red eyes scanning the now damaged dining room and cowering Death Eaters.</p><p>Straightening up the witch lowered her gaze as she spoke without fear. “Teaching the mutt about what happens to those foolish enough to scare my daughter.” It was the first time Bellatrix had ever said those two words out loud to anyone and it felt good, it felt right. </p><p>“You will not attack thossse under my command for ridiculousss reasssonsss. Your loyalty isss to me only.” </p><p>“My daughter comes first before any other.” Bellatrix spat. She had never spoken to her Lord like that before and not with such distain. For the first time in a long time Bellatrix straightened her spine and looked Him in the eye. </p><p>He was definitely not an attractive being. His rebirth made him lose his human characteristics replaced by snake like features. She could see why the lesser Death Eaters called Him no nose behind his scaly back.</p><p>Voldemort raised his wand at his right hand and most treasured Death Eater. “Crucio.” The pulsing red light crashed with Bellatrix’s chest sending her yet again crashing against the wall.</p><p>Fire burned in her veins. Her muscles locked painfully together. Her back arched unnaturally off the ground. Her vision blurred and her tongue laid heavy in her rapidly drying mouth. </p><p>She refused to scream, to show Him weakness and for the first time since meeting the bastard. She. Hated. Him. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bella's thoughts on her master may seem rather quick especially for someone who devoted her life to him but I truly believe that if she had someone to fight for maybe she might of showed doubts.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hogwarts castle stood in all her glorious beauty, a never ending comfort in the sea of despair. It had brought her the feeling of safety, an escape from the miserable tiresome man that once was her father. Cygnus had taken his anger and frustrations out on her since the day she could talk back and talk back she did. The man had wanted a son to secure the Black bloodline not freakish Bellatrix that had an extra appendage between her thighs. </p><p>She tried her best to save her sisters from the constant beatings and emotional whiplash that was his cruel tongue. Had she known that he had set his sights on Andromeda she would of killed him herself.</p><p>Growing up Bellatrix was the wild child, the unpredictable Black sister that rebelled against any authority. Her parents pushed her so she would push back.</p><p>Narcissa was the youngest, six years younger than herself, so naturally she was perfect. The China doll mother took out and shown off to her circle of pureblooded housewifes. She could do no wrong in either of their parents eyes to which Bellatrix was grateful it had saved her baby sister from years of abuse.</p><p>Then came Andromeda, the middle sister. Bellatrix’s carbon copy three years her junior. The sister that she had been closest to growing up, the same sister that shared her bed and became her first lover. Andy was a mixture of her sisters, she was the perfect pureblood princess when it was expected of her but the moment mother and father turned their back Andromeda was worse than Bellatrix. No one well except Bella had known her wild side not until the day she was caught by mother in bed with one of her roommates, father used the Cruciatus on her leaving her twitching in pain weeks later. </p><p>Rain drops splashed down her back breaking her thoughts, within minutes she was soaked. Her wild curls plastered to her freezing skin, her teeth chattering under the force of the chilling winds.<br/>Try as she might her feet refused to move, her body unable to process information from her brain. She was left frozen on the hilltop overlooking the ancient castle.</p><p>Two figures stood out in the dark. She remembered this, as much as she tried to forget this memory it stayed to haunt her much like her childhood.</p><p>The Headmaster Dumbledore, not much had changed stood in his iconic brightly coloured robes, his half crescent glasses perched on his nose. “You’ll always have the choice to choose your path Miss Black even when the darkness has extinguished the light ahead.”</p><p>Bellatrix stared unblinking at her younger self, this was just after she had graduated. She had lost her sister Andromeda to the mudblood Ted Tonks deep down she was grateful to him for saving her sister. </p><p>The despair of being forced to marry Rodolphus Lestrange, her free will disappearing in the same instant their souls were tied together, back then she had actually believed that, not until later when she turned to Narcissa for comfort, to be able feel alive again that she realised she was still Bellatrix Black.</p><p>Her younger self threw back her head and laughed. The sound was hollow as was everything back then. “You think I have any choice, I have never had a choice in anything. You stand there and act as if you’re this all power wizard that can give me a way out. You’re delusional old man, all that power has gone to your head.”</p><p>“One day you will come to see that there is always a way out my dear. One day maybe not now, maybe soon maybe in a few years but you will come to understand that love binds us all and when you do you will find your way.”</p><p>Bellatrix watched the scene dissolve before she feels herself being dragged into another.</p><p>Father’s study. The one place in the house that was out of bounds and you instantly knew that if you were called into that very room you were in deep trouble. </p><p>Before she could say a thing, her father stood in all his terrifying glory. The hatred she had for him had intensified at that point. She watched him point his wand at the Black family tapestry and blast Andromeda from her place on the tree.</p><p>He swept closer to her, his eyes burning with disgust.</p><p>“Your filthy sister has disgraced the name of House Black. That daughter of mine will pay for her sins with her blood along with that dirty sorry excuse of a wizard.”</p><p>Even then she protected Andromeda. “Hardly father. I forced Andy to run, told her to get out while she still could.” Bellatrix knew what was coming, she saw the dreaded glint in her father’s predator like eyes but she carried on. “She was all set to marry Rabastan like a good little pureblood but I made her run with the mudblood, run far from you and your sick twisted mind.” </p><p>“Crucio.” He screamed.</p><p>The red curse all so familiar, she knew then that Andromeda would be safe from him. She had to take what any man dished out as long as her sisters were safe.</p><p>He held that curse until she blacked out from the all consuming heat burning through her veins, her heart beating loudly in her head as she screamed.</p><p>The scene dissolved yet again leaving Bellatrix frozen unable to stop the onslaught of buried memories.<br/>This time she found younger self crouching behind a tall grove of trees. The sun was out casting its warmth over the scene playing before her. </p><p>The gathered crowd was in high spirits enjoying the festivities that came along with a wedding. A wedding Bellatrix hadn’t been invited to. Her sister was marrying the Muggle born wizard in front of their closest friends and Edward Tonks family.</p><p>She was gorgeous in her white lace robes, the round curve of her belly was highlighted by the tight fitting robes. Andromeda was stunning and Bellatrix watched with her heart breaking as her first love bound her soul for entirety to Edward Tonks.</p><p>Looking closely at her younger self she was surprised at seeing herself smile at the happy union going on before them.</p><p>“Good luck little sister I hope you found your happy ever after.” Her younger self whispered. A tear had escaped down her cheek as she turned on her heel and vanished out of sight.</p><p>The scene stopped and Bellatrix found she could finally move.</p><p>“Mama wake now.” An angelic voice called out to her. Pulling her from her pained memories and back into reality.</p><p>Her eye lids fluttered open upon a small hand patting her cheek. The room she was in was dark though she could make out the beautiful face of her daughter sitting comfortably on her aching chest. </p><p>“Mama made Mommy cry.” Hermione whispered. Pulling Mama’s eyelids open so she could get a good look at Mama’s dark eyes. “Mama made Hermione cry.” </p><p>Bellatrix noticed then that her daughter had been crying. No one but her sisters had cried for her not for a very long time. “Sss... Sorry pet.” She wrapped her heavy arms around her small daughter’s body pulling her to her side. “I won’t let you suffer like Andy did.” </p><p>Her eyes drifted shut and the darkness pulled her back under. She had been unaware of Narcissa sitting by her side, she missed the tears that fell upon hearing Andromeda’s name. Though she felt the warmth of another body curling protectively behind her and the whisper of her baby sisters voice.</p><p>“I love you Bella.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There is a sex scene in the middle of this chapter. I don't go into much detail as I prefer to read explicit content not write it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hatred. Pure burning hatred was all she felt sitting beside her sisters bedside. The week previous she had stood paralysed outside the drawing room listening to the bastard torture her lover to the point that Bellatrix collapsed. The moment the tryant left Narcissa rushed to the bleeding unconscious form of the dark witch in her distraught state she hadn’t realised that Hermione had witnessed the entire exchange between the Dark Lord and her Mama.</p><p>“Mommy? Mama hurt by bad snake.” Hermione had been crying as she wobbled to a stop in front of the two women. </p><p>Her daughter was wet from the waist down the scene had caused Hermione to wet self from the fear that had gripped her small body. Narcissa’s heart had stopped, how could she of let her baby seen the torture of her mother knowing without seeing it that it had been horrific.</p><p>“It’s alright baby, Mama is sleeping right now,” she cooed grabbing Hermione and sweeping her into her arms. Though her chest ached at the thought of leaving Bellatrix she knew Hermione had to come first.</p><p>Thankfully Lucius and Severus had decided to make their appearance. Both halting to a stop at the sound of Hermione whimpering into her mother’s neck and the tears that continued to fall down Narcissa’s face.</p><p>“What happened?” Severus asked, kneeling down beside Bella. His wand out as his examined the witch. </p><p>“The bastard tortured her for attacking Greyback. The foul beast caused Hermione to cry.” Narcissa rasped out, clutching her shaking child further into her body.</p><p>Lucius gentle detached Hermione from Narcissa much to both of their distress. “Let me clean the angel up while you help Severus with your sister.” On seeing the torn look on his wife’s face, “You won’t be able to fully concentrate on Hermione with Bellatrix like this. Just let me do this for the both of you.”</p><p>Since then her sister and her heart bound had showed no sign of improvement. It had been over a week ago and Bellatrix was still unconscious, she brought the best of the best Healers that money could buy but they were unable to give them an answer.</p><p>Hermione had been silent since then, refusing to depart from Narcissa and when she did the blonde mother found her baby crying on the bed Bellatrix was occupying. Sleep wasn’t happening for any one in the manor the moment Hermione fell asleep she would start screaming not stopping unless Narcissa was by her side.</p><p>She remembered the night Hermione was conceived, it wasn’t the first time she and Bella fell into bed together. She had known Bellatrix and Andromeda had a very close relationship growing up, she even witnessed them in bed together, it had been shortly before Andromeda was disowned and ran off with her now husband. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Start of sex scene</strong>
</p><p>The night had started with a strong storm, battling furiously against the manor. The rain whipped on the glass windows, lightening flashed across the sky illuminating up the dark rooms creating shadows. Narcissa had a fear of storms since she was a child but she never allowed anyone to know. Slytherins don’t show weakness. </p><p>Unable to sleep through the racket she found herself in the Malfoy library in front of the crackling fire in her lace dressing gown. A book laid open on her lap but for the life of her she had no clue what it was about.<br/>
“Evening Cissa what brings you out of bed in such enticing attire?” Bellatrix smirked, her eyes trailing her sisters body, her head cocked to the side. Lust evident in her dark pupils.</p><p>Narcissa jumped off the chair knocking the book to the floor, her heart racing from the slight fright she had received. She huffed bending down to pick up the previous parchment. She had a very intense relationship with books, her love for them was something she was proud of and detested anyone who was careless with them. </p><p>Soft hands grabbed her waist, hips grinding into her barely clad backside. She straightened up, gasping as Bellatrix’s full chest pressed deliciously into her back. “Hmm. I think you were waiting to check me unaware baby sister.” She felt Bella smirk into her neck, her breath ghosting her skin.</p><p>“Well what are you waiting for Bella? An invitation?” She huskily retorted. </p><p>Bellatrix sneered, spinning them around until she had Narcissa pinned to the cold stone of the fireplace. With a swish of she wand she made quick work of removing her robes and corset, revelling in the shiver of pleasure wracking her baby sisters body as her blue eyes drunk in her nude form glistening under the light of the flames.</p><p>Another twirl of her wand left Narcissa just as naked as she. She took her time admiring the soft skin and the beautiful curves of her body. “Such a shame you wear clothes Cissa dear I prefer you naked permanently.” She grinned.</p><p>Narcissa gasped as lips descended on her pert nipple of her right breast, teeth biting, claiming. Bellatrix was never gentle nor did she waste time.</p><p>Fingers ghosted the length of her inner thigh, lips and tongue marking her porcelain flesh, her stomach quivered with anticipation.</p><p>“Hope your ready for me Cissa.” That was the only warning she got before Bella lost all sense of control and pushed her hardened length into Narcissa’s aching core. She whimpered at the intrusion, panting as Bella pulled her legs up over her hips. “You’re mine, all mine.”</p><p>Narcissa blinked away the memory as Hermione climbed onto her lap</p><p>
  <strong>End of scene</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>She slowly stopped interacting with the world outside Bella’s room until one day coming into the second week her husband made the ultimate decision for them all.</p><p>“We can’t keep going on like this Narcissa. You haven’t slept properly in days. You’re not eating.” Lucius was at wits end, watching his wife fade to a shell of herself. They may not love each other but Narcissa would always be his best friend. The only time she would show awareness to reality was when Hermione was around and his little angel was suffering just as much.</p><p>“I’m going to take Hermione with me to work today, please try and get some sleep.” He wasn’t sure if she had heard him, likely hood he would find her in the same chair later tonight.</p><p>He had to stop this once and for all.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Headquarters of The Order of the Phoenix</p><p><br/>The large kitchen was crowded as each member of the Order sat the in seats waiting for the meeting to start. </p><p>Sirius snickered as the twins earned a smack to the back of their heads from their mother. Wincing as Molly Weasley turned her motherly glare on to him. “You may not be my son Sirius Black but if you insist on acting like a misbehaving child I have no problem in treating you as such.” He too received a sharp slap to the back of his head.</p><p>Two of the older members standing at the back turned to the quiet Headmaster and their leader. “When are we starting Albus? We would like to leave before Molly here slaps us all.” </p><p>The Headmaster raised a brow, holding back a smile upon seeing Mrs Weasleys furious look in his direction before he could reply the front door of Grimmauld Place opened, setting off the larger than life portrait of Walburga Black.</p><p>“Filthy blood traitors and mudbloods daring to enter my home..” Walburga shrieked out. Several curses followed from an irritated Snape. “Even dead you’re worse than you were alive.”</p><p>Sirius rolled his eyes a sigh leaving his lips. “The old hags off again. I really need to found someway to destroy that ghastly thing.” He mock shuddered.</p><p>“Ah our guests are here.” Every head turned to the kitchen door as it creaked open.</p><p>Lucius followed Severus into the dimly lit kitchen. Hermione balanced on his hip as she took in the strange place around them. “It’s alright angel the mean lady is gone now.” He whispered into her hair, her widened eyes fixated on the now covered portrait.</p><p>“Good morning gentlemen and young Hermione. Please have a seat.” Albus cheerily greeted them on arrival of a dead quite room.</p><p>Taking the seat next in between Sirius and the two redheaded twins, Hermione whimpered burying her face in Lucius robes. “Ssh it’s okay Hermione. You’re safe.” She was shaking to the point that father and daughter started to gain attention.</p><p>“Mommy? I want Mommy.” She cried out.</p><p>Sirius tap the blonde wizard on the shoulder, “let me try Malfoy.” He gripped the three year old in his arms, sticking his tongue out and crossing his eyes. </p><p>Hermione giggled at the funny man, a sense of safety wrapped around her when the funny man held her. She calmed enough to pay attention to the room full of curious people.</p><p>Sensing Lucius staring at the pair, Sirius hurried to explain. “Black magic. Each Black can sense each others magic, we can draw from our families magic as our magic connects us. Hermione feels safe like does with you.” He goofily grinned at the curious blonde child.</p><p>“Hermione hasn’t been the same since..” Lucius wiped his eyes with the palm of his hands. “She was in the same room that He tortured her mother. Hermione saw it all.” Startled gasps rang out from the gathered group, all eyes still fixed on the babbling three year old being entertained by Fred and George.</p><p>“Morgana help us.” Minerva muttered sadly.</p><p>“Bellatrix hadn’t woken nor shown improvement since the attack. He held her under the Cruciatus far longer than anyone I know. We had Healers in but they haven’t been able to help. It hasn’t just affected my sister in law, Narcissa won’t eat, she doesn’t sleep the only thing that brings her away from Bellatrix’s bed is Hermione.” </p><p>The room fell silent taking in the new information.</p><p>Hermione giggled batting Fred on the head as he shook his long red hair in her face. </p><p>“Hermione doesn’t sleep for long and when she does she screams in terror, only Narcissa brings her out of it. She won’t leave her mother’s side and I suspect she can feel Bella’s absence... Before this happened Bellatrix and Hermione had been inseparable, Hermione started to call her..”</p><p>“Mama? Daddy I see Mama?” Hermione squealed in delight at the thought of seeing her Mama.</p><p>“What do you want from us Malfoy?” Alastair Moody spoke up. “You want us to take the girl. Suddenly gotten bored of her?”</p><p>Before he could think of the consequences Lucius had his wand in hand and pointed straight at the retired Auror. “Don’t you dare suggest that. Hermione is my daughter and I will protect her with my life. Don’t forget Madeye Hermione also has Narcissa and Bellatrix in her corner.”</p><p>“And I as well.” Lucius glanced at the Head of Gryffindor House. His wand and Moody’s disappearing to the far side of the room. “Hermione is a very special lass and I for one won’t have grown men fighting in front of her.”</p><p>“Lestrange only cares for herself and Voldemort.” The Auror retorted with a snort. “She couldn’t care less about that girl.”</p><p>Lucius sneered, clenching his fists at his side. “Bellatrix nearly died protecting her daughter you insane fool. Hermione saw everything and I can’t let my family continue on the path we’re on.”</p><p>The shouting riveted off the walls. Hermione jumped crying in fright, Sirius passed her towards Minerva who held Hermione close to her chest. </p><p>“You think we will help the likes you of Death Eater scum?” </p><p>“Enough this isn’t helping anyone.” Albus shouted. “The Order was formed to protect those who needed it and that includes those on the other side am I understood?”</p><p>The ex Auror sharply nodded, his eye swivelling in its socket. Guilt tugging at his lips at the sound of Hermione’s cries increasing. </p><p>“This wasn’t what I wanted. I only ask you to take Narcissa and my two children in but you will have to take Bellatrix as well..” Yet again he was cut off.</p><p>This time Molly Weasley stuck her two pieces in. “Absolutely not I will not have her near my children that witch is beyond insane.”</p><p>“Mama, I want my Mama.” Molly watched the young blonde sniffle, her heart catching. She knew Hermione Granger before the truth came out and while her son didn’t help matters, she knew she had been wrong about Hermione. “Or she has her wand removed whilst she is here.” </p><p>Lucius gratefully nodded at the Weasley matriarch, hiding his shock at her sudden change of heart. Though apparently he won’t the only one from the confused and relieved looks from her two sons and husband.</p><p>“I agree to those terms Lucius on the count that Bellatrix gives up her wand while in custody of the Order. In doing so when the war is over I will make sure Bellatrix is given a fair trial and a lighter sentence. I’m sure Hermione would like to know her Mama growing up.” His damn twinkle coming back. Know he knew what Severus meant. “In exchange you become a spy for us with Severus.”</p><p>Hermione tiredly smiled at Lucius and he knew for his family what he had to do.</p><p>“I swore on my magic and blood to the Order of the Phoenix and Albus Dumbledore that you have my loyalty and my wand for as long as you need.” The golden thread travelled up his arm as his hand shook Dumbledore’s. </p><p>“Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix Lucius Malfoy.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bellatrix glared at the smirking redheaded fools sitting far to close for her comfort. Since waking up to her lover and daughter curled in bed together her good mood gradually dissolved when she was told what her brother in law did. Right now the pain was still consuming her body but at least she was now awake.</p><p>The last time she had willingly stepped foot in Grimmauld Place she was just a teenager. Her family had spent the summer with her Aunt Walburga and her pain in the arse cousins. The decor hadn’t changed in the slightest, the hideous House Elf heads still adnored the hallway but to her utter horror the newest addition was a life size portrait of her bitter Aunt who to Bella’s unfortunate finding was very much awake 24/7 waiting to screech her disdain on anyone who dared walk past her.</p><p>“Mama?” Hermione stumbled into the kitchen, her curious gaze flitting around the gloomy room before landing on Bellatrix. She smiled in happiness at seeing Bella awake.</p><p>“Come here pet,” she commanded softly, bending down to pick her daughter up. “What’s got you smiling like a loon?” </p><p>Hermione giggled pointing at her Mama, her small hands coming up to settle on her Mama’s warm cheeks. “Mommy boring, she won’t wake up.” She stuck her tongue out in thought.</p><p>“This is the first time since she has arrived that I have heard young Hermione speak more than three words at once. She was missing you Bellatrix,” Hermione turned her head to see Santa seated at the long table with a smile on his wrinkly face.</p><p>She waved at him shyly before tucking her head into her Mama’s warm neck.</p><p>“She saw everything Dumbledore. I fucked her up because of that bastard and I swear on my magic I will kill him.” She growled, jostling Hermione from her doze.</p><p>“Then I hope you will allow me to ask a head Healer to talk to Hermione at least help her overcome what she saw.”</p><p>Slytherins never showed weakness, not in any shape or form. Her daughter stared unblinking up at her, her blue eyes so much like Cissa’s own made her breath catch.</p><p>“I know who you want to ask but do you really believe Andromeda will want anything to do with..”<br/>
Albus raised a scruffy brow, his gaze seemed to be focused directly behind her. Hermione was giggling at something Dumbledore was staring at.</p><p>“Mama look two Mama?” </p><p>Bellatrix sneered at the interfering old codger.</p><p>“Good to see you in better health Trixie the last I saw of you, you were still unconscious and Hermione wouldn’t leave your side.” The feminine voice of her past forced her to turn around.</p><p>Andromeda leant on the doorframe, her soft black curls pinned neatly on the top of her head leaving her face clear. Even now she was the spitting image of herself, longing and lust came back in full force and from the smirk plastered on her sister’s full red lips she bloody well knew it too.</p><p>Bellatrix not one to be outdone smirked back letting her eyes freely roam her sister’s enticing form fitting robed clad body. “You certainly don’t disappoint little sister. Hermione this is your auntie Andy I doubt you’ll be able to say her full name.” </p><p>“Trixie in front of your little girl well I never.” She mock gasped, placing a hand over her breast which Bellatrix’s focus remained on. She knelt down in front of Bellatrix smiling up at her niece. “I have heard a lot about you little witch it seems everyone loves you.”</p><p>"You expect something different Annie? She's a Black of course everyone loves her." Narcissa quipped from the doorway, Hermione stretching her arms out to her who immediately obliged. Kissing her round cheeks. "Great to see you again Annie." Placing a kiss at the corner of Andromeda's mouth.</p><p>Bella smirked, "that's child's play. Now this is how you kiss." Grabbing her still kneeling sister forcing the woman partially on her lap, she placed a steamy kiss on her full lips a thrill shooting to her core as the lips responded. Warm hands splayed on her bare thighs.</p><p>"Quick pinch me George. I think I've died and gone to heaven," Fred grinned, fanning himself with his hands as the twins looked on with undisguised excitement and lust.</p><p>Bellatrix pulled back, her face flushed, "so not happening boys." She looked them up and down, "well unless you're willing to a sex changing potion but I can't guarantee you will be able to change back."</p><p>"Santa two Mamas?" Hermione giggled her eyes the size of tennis balls bouncing back and forth between the two look alike Blacks. </p><p>Albus smiled indulgently at the small child in her mother's arms. "Yes I believe there is young Gryffindor." Inwardly chuckling at the outrageous look on Bellatrix's face at the mention of her former Hogwarts house.</p><p>"My daughter will be in the right house this time round you intervening old goat. No child of mine will dare be placed anywhere but Slytherin. Isn't that right pet?" Hermione nodded not really sure what her Mama was talking about but she did like the big smile on Mama's face though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To be honest I wasn't sure if I was going to include Andromeda but for some reason this story kinda headed that way.</p><p>I am in the middle of writing three different stories at the moment. This one and two on fanfiction.net. </p><p>If you don't like incest or in this case Blackcest don't read the end of this chapter. Tbh most of my stories contain Blackcest.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two weeks since the unexpected arrival of Bellatrix Lestrange and the Order’s newest spy Lucius Malfoy leaving his family behind to remain alone by Voldemort’s side the tense atmosphere had settled down. </p><p>While some of the Order members who had been on the unfortunate end of Bellatrix’s wand in the past remained suspicious around the dark witch, the younger generation took a delight of being in her presence or more likely Fred and George had a new favourite to test their products on. Though Bella gave as good as she got without the use of her wand which was in the possession of Albus and Minerva.</p><p>Severus had stayed back at the school in his personal Lab. Dissecting the remaining mess of Longbottoms failed Potion that survived the blast. His classroom now free from damage. </p><p>“Augusta refused the cure in her defence it wasn’t worth aging her grandson three years older but no longer retaining his memories,” Albus reported to the table one night at dinner. “Mr Longbottom has been placed back in 2nd year, hopefully this time around the young man won’t feel the need to blow up his coursework.”</p><p>Narcissa grimaced, shifting closer to her daughter. Hermione giggled, spitting up her potato all over her mommy and Mama earning a half hearted growl from Bellatrix. “And you want to try that on our daughter?”</p><p>The thought shook the blond mother to her very core. She couldn’t lose her baby not again. Hermione was smiling at her, her blue orbs shining with such love that Narcissa couldn’t help but lean close and kiss her daughter’s messy cheeks.</p><p>“No absolutely not. We have no delusions of giving it to Hermione. It wouldn’t benefit the child forcefully aging to fifteen again and having no memories to go with it. We would do far more damage than good that this point. No we will leave them both to age naturally instead.” Severus finished. Easing Narcissa’s fears and Bellatrix’s even if she would never admit it out loud.</p><p>The bespectacled boy wizard cleared his throat, unconsciously fidgeting with his crooked glasses. “I.. can I ask if Hermione will ever remember her other life?” </p><p>Severus turned his black bottomless eyes on the boy who lived to be a pain in his backside. “No Hermione won’t have any memory of the past twelve years as she ages. It will be a clean slate much like Longbottom.” </p><p>Harry nodded sadly.</p><p>“So technically Hermione is my little sister right?” Draco spoke up watching his sister awkwardly scoop up her mashed potato only for it to fall off the spoon and land with a splat down her front. Even he couldn’t help the smile spreading across his face.</p><p>Narcissa laughed, happy to see her son responding to his sister. “Yes I suppose it does.” </p><p>Hermione grumbled at the uncooperative spoon, annoyed at the badly behaved cutlery she threw it at the table watching in glee as it bounced its way over to the messy haired boy. </p><p>“Hermione you naughty girl. We don’t throw spoons,” Mommy tutted. </p><p>Not paying an ounce of attention to her Mommy, she grabbed her fluffy mountain in both hands and proceeded to eat the yummy fluff off her fingers.</p><p>Mama laughed, Hermione wriggled in her tightly conformed seat to face her Mama. “Yummy.” She stuck out both her fists filled with the yummy fluff for her Mama to share. “Mama eat.” </p><p>Bellatrix eyed the offering dubiously before taking one of her daughter’s hand and licking the potato away making Hermione giggle again. “Tickles Mama.”</p><p>“Mommy’s turn pet.” She mimed scooping up more food biting back another bout of laughter as her daughter eagerly copied.</p><p>“Now we know where Hermione gets her table manners from.” Draco snorted in laughter as Hermione dropped handfuls of potato on their mother’s lap. His eyes widened watching the beaker of pumpkin juice topple off his sister’s highchair and land upside down on Narcissa.</p><p>Narcissa stifled the rising shriek threatening to spill from her lips, her robes covered in unidentifiable stains. Loud boisterous laughter rang out around the table upon seeing the prim and proper pureblooded witch covered in filth.</p><p>Hermione leant over her highchair, “Ooopies sorry Mommy.” Her eyes filled with water, her lip quivered.<br/>
“No, no baby don’t cry. I’m fine.” Smiling through the horror, trying to reassure her baby girl. </p><p>Andromeda rolled her eyes, taking pity on her distressed baby sister she slowly approached her extremely messy niece. “C’mere little witch let’s get you in the bath.” She smiled down at the blonde curls bobbing in agreement, little hands making grabbing motions as Andromeda released her from the chair and scooped her up. “You are one heavy child little witch.” <br/>
....</p><p>Hermione snuggled closer into her second Mama enjoying the bouncing as they ascended the stairs. The pretty burning flames flickering to life the moment they stepped past chasing away the scary shadows.</p><p>Bath time was Hermione’s favourite time of the day she got to play with her duckies and talking cats making lots of watery mess and usually Mommy took a bath with her and sometimes Mama joined them but tonight her second Mama was doing it. She was doing it all wrong though.</p><p>Andromeda helped strip the filthy robes away from her niece. “Time to get in little witch.” She noticed the Black family birth mark adnoring Hermione’s hipbone. All Black women had the same mark in the same place, it looked like a half crescent moon.</p><p>“No, no.” She shook her head, stamping her foot. </p><p>Bellatrix leant on the doorframe, her arms crossed watching her sister try to coax a stubborn Hermione in the bath. “She won’t get in unless you get in first. Isn’t that right pet?” On Hermione’s nod, “strip time little sister.” She moved further into the room and closing the door with her booted foot.</p><p>“I take it you’ll be joining us Trixie?” Andy replied, unclasping her outer robes. No shame in undressing in front of her lustful sister and niece. Bellatrix smirked stripping down to her knickers, revelling in Andy’s admiration.</p><p>Turning her back she picked up her daughter and stepped into the large tub. "There we are pet." Placing the wriggling girl in the water she quickly removed her knickers flinging them at Andromeda. “You’re missing all the fun sister.”  </p><p>Hermione handed her big duckie to her second Mama once she sat in the water and tumbled to the other side of the big bath trying to catch the colourful bubbles floating all around her.</p><p>“Not going to play with Mr duckie Andy?” The dark haired sister scooted closer, her focus staying on the babbling three year old. Her hands finding Andromeda’s toned thighs. “Cissa and I have missed you sister.” Her nails dug into flesh, her ears picked up the slight hitch in the younger witch’s breathing.</p><p>“I’m here now Trixie..” </p><p>Bellatrix smirked yanking Andy on to her lap, trapping her legs with her own. “I don’t share with filthy mudbloods Andromeda and nor does Cissa.” Her lips sought out Andy’s neck, teeth biting hard on soft flesh. Her hands descended the curves of her breasts, her fingers pinching pert nipples.</p><p>Andy stuttered, holding back a moan not wanting to draw her nieces attention. “Ted.. and I aren’t together anymore. Not been together for years.” She croaked out under the talented fingers circling her aching clit.</p><p>“You’re mine Andy, mine and Cissa’s. Don’t ever forget that.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Doggy - Sirius<br/>Pothead - Harry Potter<br/>Weasels - Weasleys<br/>Dragon - Draco (only when the word Dragon starts with a capital D)<br/>Mama - Bellatrix<br/>Second Mama - Andromeda<br/>Mommy - Narcissa</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dragons were fun, purple ones and silver ones were by far her favourite they roared different coloured flames depending on their mood. Yellow for happy, green for when the dragon was being cunning and sly, red for when the dragon was feeling brave and blue for when the dragon was thinking that’s what her Mommy told her.</p><p>Hermione loved the stories filled with magical creatures, she wanted to meet a unicorn and take one home for Mama, maybe then Mama would smile more. She didn’t like the dark strange house they had come to, it was cold and smelly with scary House Elf heads hanging from the walls. Mama and doggy had thrown covers over the heads so Hermione could go in the hall without seeing them.</p><p>She did like playing dragons with her brother Dragon, he was the most fun and would bring out the tickle monster when she was sad. The Weasels were fun too, the two Weasel twins made big loud noises and colourful smoke appear out of the toys though Mommy would tell them off but they always do it again when Mommy and Mommy Weasel turned around.</p><p>They should go in the naughty corner like Mommy puts Hermione when she does something bad like when she hit Pothead with her cuddly Kneazle. Dragon sat with her as well as Mommy told him it’s naughty to help her.<br/>Doggy would too sit in naughty corner when Mama drags him there, his big eyes looked sad so Hermione would share her Stuffy with her doggy. She giggled when his big wet tongue licked all over her face. </p><p>Sometime during another one of her times out Hermione had been given a box of crayons and large sheets of parchment to draw on. She loved to draw her dragons in all different colours.</p><p>“I wonder what Hermione thinks about?” Andy sleepily remarked, her dark eyes soaking in the flames of the fire flickering over her young niece.</p><p>The ladies that remained at the headquarters full time sat nursing a glass of wine in the now clean and organized library. Even Bellatrix joined them with a bottle of firewhiskey clutched between her thighs, her younger sister sprawled ungracefully on the couch, her feet resting on Bella’s legs and Narcissa sat next to Molly Weasley and Minerva holding a quiet conversation.</p><p>The redheaded matriarch smiled lovingly over at Hermione drawing with Sirius by the fireplace. “I still can’t get my head around the fact that your gorgeous little girl is the same Hermione that joined my family for the holidays.” </p><p>Minerva leant forward, a teasing smile on her face. “Yes it is very interesting. Even now I can still see the Gryffindor in her, wouldn’t surprise me at all if the young lass ends up back in my House again.” </p><p>Bellatrix spluttered her mouth full of whiskey over her lap and Andy’s legs. Inwardly grimacing as the cold liquor soaked through her robed clad thighs. </p><p>“Morgana Trixie,” Andy grimaced, silently drying them with her wand. “I think what Trixie was trying to say ladies..”</p><p>“Not a chance in hell.. my daughter will be in Slytherin and that is the end of that.” Bellatrix growled, pinching Andromeda’s ankle, the pain caused a soft moan escaped her lips. She smirked letting her fingers trial lightly over the bare flesh. </p><p>Narcissa silently watched the interaction between her sisters. The oldest Black sisters had been close growing up, closer than acceptable in polite society. She didn’t feel any jealously at her lover showing Annie her desires, quite the exact opposite. She was definitely aroused, Annie had always been a secret desire of hers maybe more so than Bella had been.</p><p>Her thoughts interrupted in time to see her daughter wobble up from her place and stumbled to the coach. Narcissa had recently noticed that Hermione was struggling to walk properly and her speech was severely limited, when Draco was three he was running around and forming whole sentences. </p><p>“Mommy look” Hermione grinned holding her drawing out to her Mommy. A proud smile on her face as Mommy kissed her cheek. “Thank you baby Mommy will put this on her wall.” </p><p>Narcissa passed the colourful picture to Bella. The dark haired witch raised a brow in concentration. She tilted the page this way and that still unsure what to make of the bright lump. “Its.. colourful pet.” <br/>Hermione giggled.</p><p>“What is it exactly?” She asked no one in particular. Andromeda swiped the picture from her sister. “Its a beautiful dragon little witch.” </p><p>Hermione giggled again stumbling towards second Mama, tripping on the carpet. Second Mama caught her in her arms much to her delight. “Mama right. Dragon Mama.” She turned her blue eyes on an amused Mama.</p><p>Minerva leant in closer, whispering in Narcissa’s ear. “Is Andromeda okay with Hermione calling her Mama?” </p><p>“Bella asked her to accept the title apparently it will be easier on Hermione that way. She’s certainly one lucky little girl. Three mothers and a father to love her even if Annie feels slightly uncomfortable with the role right now. Lucius loves her more than anything on this earth. Bella is surprisingly great with Hermione and I can feel the mother daughter bond between them and Annie, well I know Annie wants to have more children.”</p><p>The older woman nodded. “I see Bellatrix is affection with Andromeda again as she was during your time at Hogwarts. How are you feeling with all this my dear?”</p><p>“I have my baby girl back and I’m entirely grateful to you and Albus but I can’t help worry. We never found out who took her or why and I’m afraid that it might happen again.” Narcissa gratefully squeezed Minerva’s fingers that had curled around her trembling hands. “I love both my sisters I always have but it’s complicated. I don’t know how Annie feels or if she would even agree to trying a relationship with Bella and I but none of this matters because Hermione is my first priority. I can't lose my baby again." A lone tear slipped down her cheek.</p><p>She took a deep breath, a sudden weight falling off her shoulders. It felt odd but refreshing to unburden her heavy mind.</p><p>“If you ask me you shouldn’t let your fears hold you back Narcissa. Hermione is very much loved and this time around you have not only your family but us and I will never allow anything to happen to that young lass. The three of you need to talk about this alone where only you three can decide what you want.” </p><p>“Thank you Minerva.” She gently embraced the motherly witch with gratitude. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not sure how explicit I will be on the sex scenes. What does everyone think should the scenes be left to the readers imagination or explicit? The sex scene at the end will continue on the next chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hermione wobbled after her doggy all while trying to outrun her mommy around the room but in her enthusiasm she got herself tangled in the heavy monster. She wriggled about but the monster wouldn’t release her.</p><p>“Oh no where’s baby girl gone?” Mommy whispered out. Her footsteps creaking on the old floorboards near Hermione’s covered head.</p><p>Andromeda swallowed her gasp of concern when the small child crashed dangerously into the heavy curtains hanging shut over the bay windows. Narcissa shook her head pressing a single finger to her lips as she crouched over the still thrashing Hermione.</p><p>“Now who do we have here? It looks like a wriggling bundled of puppies hiding,” Narcissa grinned tickling her daughter’s trapped body. Her heart full at hearing her baby’s squeal of laughter. </p><p>“The girl is rather small for a three year old and I've noticed her balance is off,” Andromeda voiced her growing concern she had had for the past few days upon watching her niece. The young Black giggled hopelessly under her mother’s relentless tickling. “Was she like this back then?”</p><p>She didn’t need to be reminded of the past not now even so Narcissa briefly nodded her full focus remained on Hermione. The little blonde witch stared up at her, a lopsided grin on her lips. "You're the most perfect angel mommy could ever want."</p><p>“Cissa was a short ass at that age too and who cares if pet can’t walk properly yet. I won’t let anything happen to her.” Bellatrix grumbled out face first in the overstuffed sofa cushions. “We’ll see who dares touch even a hair on that girls head and if they do I will gladly show them why I am the brightest witch of my age. I know how to make a full grown man cry for his mommy without the use of my wand, I am so itching for a real fight.”</p><p>Andy smacked the witch at the back of her head much to the older woman's displeasure. "No talking of such nonsense around children Trixie, fuck sake do you want your daughter to think it's acceptable to take pleasure in torturing people?" Upon seeing the manic smirk on her sister's lips, Andromeda rolled her eyes, glaring at her. "Actually don't answer that."</p><p>Hermione squealed under mommy’s tickle monster making her tummy go funny but she didn’t want Mommy to stop she like when mommy played with her. It makes mommy happy. </p><p>“Lub you mommy.”</p><p>Narcissa swallowed back the sob that wanted to escape upon hearing her baby’s declaration. She gently scooped Hermione up and tightly embraced the child who seemed rather pleased with herself. “I love you too baby so so much.” She placed kisses on her giggling cherubs round cheeks.</p><p>...</p><p>“Not tonight Bella. Hermione needs me and I’m still sore from last night,” Narcissa stepped away, batting the roaming hand away from her aching breasts. Huffing childishly the dark haired lover grabbed Narcissa in a tight embrace. “You still have Annie."</p><p>The wounded defiance on her face disappears as Bellatrix pressed her lips to Narcissa’s warm skin of her collarbone. Taking her time to savour the taste before stepping away. “Good night love.” </p><p>Smirking Narcissa raised her brow at the sulking middle sister, backing Annie up until her back hit the cold metal of one of the beds posts. Andromeda gasped in delight as her sister’s long talented fingers traced the curves of her body, her lips pressed against hers then just as she relaxed into the kiss Narcissa teasingly backed away.</p><p>“Good night sisters.” The blonde swept out the room leaving behind two incredibly turned on women.<br/>Bellatrix growled in arousal, pissed off at her lovers torturous teasing she pinned her overheated body up against Andromeda. “I won’t be letting you leave as well witch not until I have you on your back screaming out my name and only then will I let you cum.”</p><p>Her breath warmed the side of Andromeda’s neck just before her lips brushed her skin. Tilting her head back as she slowly kissed down the column of her neck drawing out each caress. Silently Bellatrix wandlessly spelled their robes away leaving their bare flesh rubbing against each other.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>